


My Hero (Link)

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction
Summary: Thanks to my amazing beta reader, afangirlsplaylist<3





	My Hero (Link)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta reader, afangirlsplaylist<3

It all started with a look. One simple glance. Those baby blues captured me and pulled me in.   
~~~  
“Excuse me. Excuse me! Hold the door, please!” I shouted as I jogged towards the elevator, my heels clicking on the tiled floor.   
I reached the elevator just as a man pressed the button to hold the doors open. As I stepped inside, I was taken aback by how insanely gorgeous the man was up close.   
He was tall and his greying black mane was styled in an unusual way and there was no other way to describe it other than his hair went up, and his eyes were like fiery diamonds, glinting and gleaming through the thick glasses he wore.   
His perfectly puffy lips parted into a smile that nearly stopped my heart. “Up or down?” He asked.   
It was at this moment that I realized I had been staring at him like a complete idiot.   
“I-I’m sorry?” I stuttered, smiling nervously.   
“Are you going up or down?” He asked again politely.   
“Um, down. Yeah, down.” I could barely speak, he was just so magnificent. He turned his full body towards me and asked with a light chuckle, “What floor?”   
“12. The big one-two,” I laughed nervously.   
Oh my GOD why did I say that?   
He chuckled again as he pressed the button and the doors closed on the two of us. Not knowing where else to look, I stared at the floor numbers gradually counting down from 23.   
I took a deep breath as I turned to him, “Hi, I’m ___.”   
“Nice to meet you, ___, I’m Link. Are you new here? I’ve never seen you before and I’d remember someone like you.”   
Floor 18   
“Yeah, I actually just started today. I work with Thomas Barns, do you know him?”   
He flashed that gorgeous smile again before answering, “Thomas and I go way back. I used to work for him. He’s a great guy, I’m sure you’ll love working with him.”   
Floor 14   
I had just opened my mouth to reply when I heard a sharp snap, sending the world screeching to a halt. It took a moment to get over the shock, before Link and I braced ourselves against the sides of the elevators - gripping tight as we realized we were plummeting to the ground floor.   
“Lie flat on the floor like me, ___,” he yelled as he pushed the “call for help” button.   
I lied on the floor like Link when the elevator suddenly stopped dropping. “Is it over? Are we on the ground? Are we safe?” A million questions ran off my tongue.   
“I think they shut off the elevator’s power so we wouldn’t fall to our deaths,” he pushed the button again, “Hello? Can anyone hear me?”   
A voice came through the speaker, “Hello, is everyone alright? We’re sending help but it may be a few hours.”   
Link looked at me and replied to the voice, “We’re fine, just a bit shaken up.”   
“Alright just hang tight. We’ll get you outta there soon.”   
I sat up against the wall and kicked my heels off, settling in for the long haul. It was going to be a while, so why not get comfortable? Adjusting myself a little, I had just straightened out my skirt and top when a chill ran up my spine.   
“You cold?” Link asked, tilting his head.   
I smiled shyly and nodded, “Just a little bit.”   
Link stood up and took off his sweatshirt over his head and handed it to me. I couldn’t help but stare at his perfect little figure and enviable waist. He was utterly gorgeous.   
This can’t be real. This just simply isn’t happening.   
“So tell me about yourself, ___,” he asked as he sat down next to me. “We’re gonna be in here together for a while so we might as well make the most of it.”   
I brushed my bangs behind my ear still a little shy, “Well, I just moved up here from the south. I have to admit I’m a little scared being out here all alone.”   
He nodded in understanding before placing a hand on my thigh. “I know exactly how you feel. But hey, you’ve got me.” He smiled at me and I felt myself getting lost in those baby blues again.   
I squirmed in my spot, his gaze piercing through me like rays of sunshine through a cathedral window.   
His long fingers turned my chin so I was facing him, instantly confirming that he was even more gorgeous up close.   
His thumb brushed my lips and parted them gently. Then he pulled my face close to his and kissed me.   
I felt fireworks going off in my heart and butterflying emerging from their cocoons in my stomach. It was incredible, almost unreal.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. I kissed his lips one more time before I began kissing his neck.   
He smelled so manly, so gruff. I kissed his neck for a while before I felt confident enough to bite down.   
He breathed in sharply through his perfect teeth as I sank my teeth into his neck. I thrusted my hips back and forth as I sucked and licked at his neck a little more, as if I was tasting him.   
He lifted my skirt and grabbed my ass with both hands, squeezing as hard as he could.   
I was disappointed when his hands moved from my ass until he ran his strong hands across my knees to my inner thigh, squeezing and running his thumb over my delicate skin.   
I kissed and sucked on his bottom lip before noticing his cock was trembling beneath me, straining against the fabric of his pants. So I slid off his lap and began unbuttoning his pants.   
Soft moans escaped his lips as I ran my hands over his jeans, cupping and squeezing his bulge.   
I unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down to his knees, gazing as I slowly peeled off his underwear and his thick, long cock popped out.   
I bent down so I was face to face with his veiny member, admiring it. I have to admit, it was pretty intimidating.   
I gripped the base of his cock and slowly licked from the base to the head, maintaining eye contact the whole time.   
As I wrapped my lips around of the head of his cock Link threw his head back and his chest rose and fell at a fast pace, surrendering to the feeling.   
My head bobbed up and down as I took his cock further down my throat. His hip bucked and thrusted, sending it even farther down my throat.   
I released him from my mouth, his pearly precum dripping from my lips before he pulled my face close to his and kissed me passionately.   
I stood only long enough to shimmy off my panties, then I eased myself down onto his lap again. He reached between us and grabbed his cock, then he teased me with the head until my moans echoed off the walls of the elevator.   
Finally, he inserted himself into my pussy and pushed himself deep in me. I threw my head back as I unbuttoned my blouse and unhooked my bra, giving into it.   
Soon I began bouncing up and down on Link’s cock, his thick member throbbing inside me wonderfully. Staring up at me, he grabbed onto my waist and watched as my breasts bounced up and down - until suddenly, he lifted me off of his cock.   
“Get on your knees,” he ordered.   
I turned with my back facing him and got on my knees, wiggling my ass in the air, begging for him to ravage me.   
He took the invitation and pulled me by my ass so I was closer to him than before. Reaching around, he held me in place with one hand as he used the other to slowly guide his dick inside me.   
Once inside me, he began thrusting hard and fast, our moans mingling in the small space. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and gripped my waist as tight as he could while he fucked into me.   
Then with little warning he lifted a hand to smack my ass hard, leaving a large red handprint in its place.   
“You like that? Huh? You dirty, dirty girl,” he growled through clenched teeth.   
“Yes Link! Oh, I fucking love your cock. Please, please don’t stop,” I moaned breathily.   
My body ached for him to fuck me deeper as his thrusts picked up speed.   
“Harder Link! Fuck home harder! Make me cum,” I moaned.   
The climax in me rose as I held back screams of ecstasy. When I could no longer hold back, I let them out like a floodgate.   
“Fuck! Link, daddy, I’m almost there!”   
We both orgasmed at the same time. Link’s hips bucked and shook as my whole body writhed and twitched with pleasure along with him.   
We were both catching our breath when we heard commotion outside the elevator. Quickly we pulled on our clothes and stood back from the door, waiting for them.   
A man pried open the elevator doors.   
“Man, you guys were in there for so long. I would’ve died from the sheer boredom!” One of the maintenance men said.   
Link and I exchanged knowing glances as we stepped out of the elevator.   
We freed ourselves from the crowd of men and had just walked down the hall towards the stairwell when he stopped me.   
“Ok am I crazy or did that just happen?”   
I smiled up at him. “It really happened,” I chuckled. “Um, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to grab coffee or something.”   
He smiled back down at me, “I’d love to, ___”


End file.
